


Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen, slight mention of addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Cuphead gets carried away at a party he ends up reflecting on his own actions and meeting a kindred spirit.





	Regrets

A week after the brothers had defeated the devil and freed the debtors from their contracts a house party was thrown so they would all have the chance to meet up and celebrate in a somewhat casual and relaxed affair. Sally Stageplay had decided to host the whole thing and they were currently all crowded throughout her house, chatting, laughing, and merry making, forming an impressive din that nearly drowned out the music from her weathered old record player. Cuphead and Mugman were the guests of honor, being the heroes that had saved them all from their debts, albeit by first besting them in battle.

At that particular moment Mugman was trying to keep up with a conversation between Rumor Honeybottoms an Cagney Carnation, and failing spectacularly the more they continued on. They were talking at length about something plant related he was sure, but that was about all he could be sure of. Pollination had been mentioned several times and Mugman was certain he had heard something about crop rotation but he simply lacked both the knowledge and the passion the two shared about the subject, whatever that subject actually was. 

He felt somewhat bad about how utterly lost he was considering that it was a question he had asked, about the drink he'd been given that Cagney had proudly proclaimed to have made himself, that had sparked the conversation in the first place. Rather than attempt to participate in the conversation he decided he was content to simply listen, nodding along when it seemed appropriate taking periodic sips from the glass he held in his hand. It was really quite good, sweet and mild, with a bit of a burning aftertaste that compelled him to keep drinking more. He hadn't heard the name of it over the noise of the party, and at this point it was far too late to ask, but he was certain it included the word dandelion, which briefly had him pondering over whether it actually contained said flower and whether he should be concerned about Cagney drinking it. Mugman then concluded that he himself was a cup drinking from a cup and that he was really in no place to judge either way.

Realizing that he was being forgotten in the conversation anyway he decided to take the chance to slip away, quietly excusing himself and dipping into the crowd after they gave vague waves of acknowledgment, not skipping a beat in their excited rambling. He moved to take another sip of his drink as his eyes scanned the crowd in search of his brother but he paused, lowering his glass and covering it with one hand, he wanted to be sure Cuphead could try it before he'd finished it all off. It was sweeter than Cuphead usually preferred but Mugman had a feeling he would appreciate the unique flavor and heat of the drink nonetheless.

He had left Cuphead in the company of Captain Brineybeard and Djimmi the Great, the two having made each other drinking buddies since their freedom from their contracts. Cuphead had been encouraging the two men to share their drinks, laughing off their hesitation at his small stature.

"I was running on straight moonshine when I walloped your asses!" He had bragged tilting his head in their direction. "Go ahead pour it in, I'm no lightweight!"

The men had launched into peals of uproarious laughter at his showboating, clinking their glasses together before obliging, filling his head with a frothy mix of alcohol. Mughead had seen no cause for worry at the time, it was a party after all and what Cuphead said was true, he could hold his liquor better than most men twice his size, and not just in a literal sense by virtue of being a cup. Moonshine had also served as an effective source of ammunition in their quest to collect the contracts, Mugman himself had gotten into the habit of taking a gulp of it at the start of matches to steady his nerves, the strong unpleasant taste helping him to focus on the task at hand. Confident in his brother's ability to handle himself Mugman had left him to it, but now upon spotting Cuhead across the room, worry began to knot his stomach.

Cuphead was still with Brineybeard and Djimmi, the three of them flushed and clearly far from sober, their racous banter and laughter blending with the other sounds of the party. The two larger men were sitting around a table while Cuphead was standing on his chair, arms flailing and voice far too loud as he regaled them with an account of their fight with one of the members of King Dice's court. Moving closer he could hear the slurring of his brother's voice and see the sheen of sweat coating his porcelain head like a layer of glaze. His erratic arm movements nearly hid the way he was swaying where he stood and his sentences were broken up by bouts of manic giggling.

Concern was beginning to show on his drinking partner's faces as Mugman finally made his way over to them. The two men noticed his presence before Cuphead did, relief flashing on their faces as he approached. Mugman quickly set aside his drink, stepping up to the table with a nod towards Brineybeard and Djimmi.

"Cuphead? Are you feeling alright?" He questioned, looking up at his brother, arms held up slightly ready to catch him should he fall.

Cuphead paused in his story, blinking confusedly for a moment, before turning to look down at Mugman. He stared at him for a moment, gaze unfocused, before his face lit up all at once as if he had just realized who he was looking at.

"Eeeyyy Mugsy!" He cheered bending his knees slightly and bracing a hand on the table before shakily leaping down off the chair.

Mugman, who had stepped forward to help him in getting down, suddenly leaped backwards as his brother landed to avoid getting soaked in the strong smelling liquid that sloshed from his head. Cuphead stumbled forward a bit on impact, squinting as the drink dripped down around his rim. Obviously not in the right mind to realize what he was doing he then tried to shake the offending liquid off of his brow, only sending more flying in every direction. Mugman winced as some splattered on his cheek, wiping it off with a frustrated scowl. Cuphead only lurched forward, throwing an arm over his brothers shoulder and placing his other hand on Mugman's chest grinning up at him.

"Muuuuuugggss, Mugsy, where you been?" He slurred, giving his chest a pat.

"Me an' uh, and-" he paused squinting at Brineybeard and Djimmi "-and my pals here, were jus- we were havin' a great- a grand old..."

He trailed off, screwing his face up in concentration, his mouth opening and closing for a few moments before he devolved into a string of giggles. His head flopped loosly to the side like a ragdoll, spilling more of the drink onto the floor. The smile slipped from his face as he looked back up at Mugman's concerned face, blinking hard.

"How'd you get ta- to be... three a' ya?" He barely managed to get out before pitching forward, his legs giving out beneath him.

Mugman swiftly wrapped his arms around his limp brother, propping his head against his chest to prevent what little remained of the liquid in his head from spilling out. He cast a wide eyed look of alarm at the two men at the table, both of which had risen from their seats when Cuphead collapsed, clearly wanting to help but at a loss of what to do. Before Mugman even had a chance to open his mouth however a shrill voice rang out from somewhere behind him.

"My floors! What is all over my- oh dear." Sally Stageplay had wandered over, gait steady and practiced as if she were still on stage. Her sight had been fixed on the number of small puddles on the floor around the table but upon seeing Cuphead's lifeless form her brow furrowed with concern.

"Is he ok?" She asked, hand held daintily to her mouth, her movements theatrical and rehearsed even in her sincerity. Mugman sighed.

"He will be," he glanced briefly around the room "-is there somewhere I can take him?"

"Oh! Yes of course! I've got a chaise lounge in the other room, you can set him down there." She said, eager to help.

She produced a large towel, from where Mugman wasn't sure nor did he care to question, and threw it down over the puddles on the floor to be cleaned up later. Mugman felt a bit guilty despite himself, making a mental note to make it up to her somehow later, maybe a muffin basket?

"Here I'll show you where it is." She began before Mugman stopped her.

"Oh wait, um." He looked up at the table, finding a large mostly empty mug on his brother's side of the table. Brineybeard spoke up.

"Something we can help you with lad?"

"Actually could you hand me that?" Mugman asked shifting his brother's weight to one arm and holding the other out towards the mug on the table.

They gave him a puzzled look but Brineybeard did as he asked. Mugman took it by the handle and held it loosly behind him as he bent his knees, getting a lower grip on his brother. Then with a practiced ease that he hoped was not obvious he hoisted Cuphead over one shoulder, the rest of the drink in his head emptying into the mug, his straw landing neatly into the now mostly full container. He let Brineybeard take the mug back, snatching the straw with his freed hand and tucking it into his pocket.

"Didn't want to make more of a mess than he already has." He said, his tone a heavy mixture of embarrassment and apology.

Sally gave him a sympathetic smile, turning to lead out of the room. Mugman sent a greatful look in Brineybeard and Djimmi's direction, shaking off their offers to help any further. Once away from the rest of the party, in what looked to be some sort of sitting room, Mugman carefully draped his brother over the lounge chair.

"Could I get you anything else?" Sally asked, hands folded neatly in front of herself. Mugman had to admit she was an excellent host.

"Well I hate to impose anymore but, could you get me a couple of rags and a bucket of-" suddenly a devious look crossed his face, vanishing the next second, "-of soapy water, please? The hotter the better."

Sally quirked an eyebrow at that but said nothing, having learned not to question these kinds of things. She did as he asked, returning a few minutes later with two clean dish rags and a bucket, steam rising from the suds at its surface. Mugman smiled in thanks, the glint of mischief returning to his eyes for just a moment.

Sally tried to hide the brief look of shock that crossed her face when Mugman casually placed his hand on either side of his brother's head and pulled it clear from his body with a small pop, reminding herself that she'd seen much stranger things. Mugman held his brother's unconscious head over the bucket with one hand, swirling a rag in the soapy water with another. Her eyes widened with interest when she realized the spectacle she was about to witness, but as if he had just noticed her gaze, Mugman suddenly paused giving her a small grin.

"Ah, I can handle things from here." He said in an attempt to dismiss her and salvage what little dignity Cuphead had left in this situation.

"Right, of course." Sally took the hint, a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Call me if you need anything then." She said, gaze lingering for just a moment as she left the room.

Mugman took a moment to gather the wet rag in his hand, before unceremoniously plunging his brother's head into the water, vigorously scrubbing him clean. Not wanting to submerge his brother for more than a few seconds, he quickly finished up and pulled him up for air. Already Cuphead was spluttering awake, coughing and spitting soap out of his mouth. Mugman set Cuphead in the dry rag, hurriedly working to dry him off before he fully regained his bearings. Cuphead groaned shutting his eyes and enduring the sensation of having his face firmly rubbed by dry cloth. Feeling Mugman let up he slowly opened his eyes, blinking hard to clear his vision.

"... what happened?" He croaked, scanning his surroundings.

Mugman smirked playfully down at his brother's head, held in his arms, comforted by his lucidity.

"You got sooo wasted." He said tilting him so he could see his body sprawled across the lounge. Cuphead groaned again in response.

"Aw geeze I can feel that from here." He whined, earning a laugh from Mugman. "I'm gonna need some asprin."

Mugman tried to contain his laughter at his brother's predicament, finding the whole thing more amusing now that he was awake and speaking clearly. Cuphead could feel his brother shaking with mirth managed a pained grin of his own despite the throbbing in his temples.

"Hey, hey, what's so funny?" He groused, "You laughing at me huh? Poor old Cuphead getting what he deserves." He wailed, in the most over the top woe-is-me tone of voice he could muster with his growing headache. Mugman responded with open laughter that eventually dissipated into stray giggles.

"Well, I guess its nice seeing you be the main one to face the consequences of your actions for once!" He laughed, not noticing how Cuphead stilled at his words.

He'd meant it as a joke, a lighthearted jab at his brother's tendency to drag others into his own trouble, but... Cuphead could sense the truth behind his words, could feel a resentment in his brother that Mugman himself didn't realize he harbored. Mugman's laughter petered out when he noticed his brother had gone quiet.

"Cuphead?"

"Put me down." Cuphead winced at the harshness of his own voice. "I mean, uh, you know, help me back to my body, I want to get some fresh air. Maybe raid the kitchen for some ginger ale."

His own body had already begun to stir, sitting up and feeling around for his head. Mugman frowned but did as he asked, placing Cuphead back on his body. Cuphead took a moment to adjust, aching to remedy the emptyness of his head. He hummed in thought, groping around for his missing straw which Mugman quickly returned to him.

"Are you sure you're ok? We can go home." Mugman said, watching his brother carefully. Cuphead waved him off.

"Nah you go back out there and mingle, I'm just gonna relax on the porch for a bit." He said trying to reorient himself so he could find the kithen, he moved towards the sounds of the party, remembering that he saw the entrance to it on the way in.

"Well, if you're sure..." Mugman said, but Cuphead was already walking through the doorway, flashing a thumbs up in his brother's direction.

Cuphead managed to slip into the kitchen unnoticed, finding a few cans of ginger ale in the fridge and quickly filling his head. He raided the cabinets for some asprin tossing a couple in his head as well to dissolve and gulped one down for good measure. Satisfied he quickly worked his way outside, pretending he didn't hear the few people calling his name as he passed. They were likely witnesses to his earlier embarrassment and were surprised to see him up and walking so soon. Cuphead just wanted to get somewhere quiet, anything they needed to know they could ask Mugman.

Out on the porch Cuphead leaned against the railing, rubbing his temples. His stomach churned and his head was still fuzzy as his body processed the alcohol, the asprin still had yet to kick in, he felt awful. He thought back to his brother's words, imagined him hauling his drunken ass away from the party, remembered the look of horror on his face as he watched Cuphead bet both their souls to the devil and lose. Ugh, he was awful.

He rested his elbows on the railing and buried his face in his hands with a groan.

"I deserve this." He moaned.

With a sigh he looked back at the door, waiting to see if anyone would follow him out. After a moment he snaked his hand into his pocket, fishing out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He held one between his teeth and lit it, stowing the rest away as he took a long drag, blowing the smoke out into the still night air. Mugman hated when he smoked so he tried not to do it when he was around, he never said anything directly but his disdain for the habit was clear. He couldn't blame him for how he felt, had he listened to his brother all those years ago he never would have started in the first place but now...

It had been a rare thing for him but after their brush with the devil, he found himself smoking more often. He was restless, itching for a pair of dice in his hands, longing for the rush of a winning streak, he'd end up lurching awake at night to the phantom sound of poker chips clattering on a table. Now here he was trying to to drown out one vice with another, if the devil could see him now... he banished the thought from he mind with a scowl, taking another drag from his cigarette. The smell of smoke never failed to remind him of that damn casino.

"Someone's looking half empty."

Cuphead started at the sound of someone speaking, and he looked over to see Hilda Berg leaned on the railing next to him. When had she come out? He hadn't heard the door opening, was he really so lost in thought? Or had she been out there the whole time and he just didn't notice? He schooled his expression wondering how much of his little pity party she had been privy to.

But if she'd been watching him she didn't show it instead focusing on the night sky, Cuphead turned his own attention on it as well. She didn't seem to be waiting for a response so he said nothing, the two sharing a companionable silence.

"You know, I think I like your face better with that goofy grin you had on when you were out there gunnin' us down." She said after a while.

"Or that dopey smile you and your brother used to have when you two would be out flouncing around like a couple a' kids." She continued. Cuphead snorted at that, shooting her a grin.

"Hey there he is!" She cheered, her grin matching his own.

The silence continued from there, but the tension had bled away, Cuphead found himself enjoying the cool night air. He continued to lazily puff on his cigarette, with much less urgency than before. He considered asking what brought her outside but his thought was interupted by the sound of the door opening behind them, he froze at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Cuphead, how are you-" Mugman cut himself off and Cuphead could imagine the way his nose wrinkled up in disgust, "-are you.. smoking?"

Shame settled in over him at the disappointment in his brother's voice, he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. But before he could react, slender fingers plucked the cigarette from his hand. Hilda turned to face Mugman with a grin.

"Nope! Just lighting me up with those fancy fingerguns of yours!" She proclaimed.

At Mugman's skeptical look she placed the cigarette in her mouth and took a long steady drag, holding it in for a moment before blowing the smoke out away from the porch. He seemed satisfied with that, tension leaving his face. The gratitude Cuphead felt towards her helping to hide the guilt from their deception. Slipping on a relaxed smile he turned to face his brother.

"Need somethin' Mugsy? Or just checking up?"

"Oh, um, just checking on you, are you feeling any better?" He asked with a patient smile.

"A little." He shrugged, "Probably about as good as I'm gonna get tonight anyway. Want me to come back in?"

Mugman waved his hands at that shaking his head.

"No, no!" He assured, not wanting to keep his brother from socializing. "You're fine, I'll leave you to it." He said with a smile.

"You just stay out here, maybe get some fresh air"

At that Hilda huffed out a laugh.

"Was that a dig at me Mugface?" She teased.

Mugman merely gave a sly smile and a shrug, slipping back inside with a wave. They both waited in silence to be sure he had gone back in before resuming their positions on the railing. After a moment Cuphead turned to Hilda.

"You smoke?" He asked.

She let out a single loud laugh.

"And pollute my skies? Not a chance." When Cuphead only raised an eyebrow at that she amended, "Not any more."

Cuphead held out his hand and she gladly returned the cigarette to him, rather than taking another puff though he simply held it between his fingers. Giving her a curious look.

"I used to but..." She trailed off, turning her attention to him. "I don't supposed you've got any lungs in there to muck up?"

Cuphead simply smirked, taking a long pull from the, now quite short, cigarette. He held it in for a second before the smoke came puffing out of his straw in rings.

"Who knows?" He grinned, Hilda throwing her head back in laughter.

She shook her head, smile stretched wide across her face.

"You're really something else Cup."

"Thanks, I try."

They sat for a moment, Cuphead brought the cigarette to his lips for another drag but then thought better of it, grinding it out against the railing and flicking it into the darkness. Hilda shot him a grateful look, mixed with something he couldn't name, something he'd only ever seen on Elder Kettle or Mugman's faces. It was, not quite pride he thinks, but something similar, something positive, and it warms his heart regardless. She turned her eyes back up to the sky.

"You know... You guys really wiped our slates clean." She said in a small voice, suddenly sounding vulnerable. "A lot of us would be in hot water if you never came along like you did."

"Guess this is my way of saying, thanks." It was silent for a moment, her words hanging in the air, then her grin returned. She stood up straight smoothing out her dress.

"Good thing you fellas are tough, dunno where we'd be now if we'd actually managed to kill you!" They shared a laugh at that.

"Well, I've got a gal inside that'll turn me to stone if I take any longer gettin' back to her." She said stretching until her back popped. "I'll see ya' around Cuphead."

And with that she sauntered back inside, leaving Cuphead alone with his thoughts and the lingering smell of smoke.

His actions had consequences, that was something it had taken him way too long to learn. At the very least, he could take solace knowing that not all of them were bad.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Holy smokes that formatting, geeze louise no way I could let that slide.  
> Anyway this is a drabble that's been on my mind for a while, it was supposed to be a one shot but I trimmed it down enough as is and I've already got several things I want to explore within the context of this story. But idk I'm not a writer so who knows if I'll have the motivation or energy to continue this.  
> I kinda want to delve a little deeper into Cuphead's addiction and Mugman's repressed feelings of resentment so if I get enough people who'd be into that I could probably write some more, we'll see.


End file.
